Despedida
by Bem-Te-Vi
Summary: Uma short bem curtinha, que fala sobre uma estranha relação que termina com uma estranha despedida. Sem spoilers. DG.


** "Despedida"**

**Desclaimer:** Nada disso é meu, é tudo da multi-milionário tia Jô, e dos caras lá da Warner. Poxa, vocês acreditam que ele regulou o Draquinho pra mim? Ah, eu não ganho nada com isso, é totalmente gratuito, quem sabe eu ganhe algumas reviews né?

* * *

Te ver partir não foi tão fácil quanto achei que seria.

Você viria até mim, diria que talvez um dia ainda iríamos nos ver, me daria um abraço amigável, viraria e quando estivesse quase entrando no trem acenaria para mim com um sorriso triste.

Passei semanas me preparando para esta despedida, mas você, teimoso, não fez o convencional. Foi diferente a vida toda, por que haveria de não ser na despedida?

Não foi, e me deixou ainda mais confusa.

Agora estou aqui te escrevendo esta carta para lhe lembrar algo que nunca deixarei você esquecer, só assim será justo, por que eu jamais esquecerei.

Você me quis, eu te quis, nós nos quisemos, então, o que faltou, oh... Sim, faltou algo chamado atualização, modernização da sociedade. Sim, isto faltou, por causa de uma rixa familiar estúpida. Por causa de algo tão antiquado, medieval, nós nos separamos para sempre, nós não poderemos ser nunca uma família, dormir lado a lado, brigar, se amar, cuidar dos filhos, ser felizes.

A vida foi tão egoísta conosco, só pensou no melhor para nossos pais.

O dia me que nos conhecemos... Lembra-se? Foi tudo tão estranho, tão diferente, assim como você.

"_Ela estava sentada na rocha escura do jardim, naquele dia tão escuro e tenebroso. Perdida em pensamentos não viu ele chegar por de trás dela e sentar-se ao seu lado._

_- Triste a vida, não Weasley? – Perguntou ele de repente, com o olhar no azul do céu._

_- O que faz aqui? – Perguntou ela olhando para ele assustada._

_- Já lhe disseram que é falta de educação responder a uma pergunta com outra pergunta? – Ainda olhando para o céu, ele sorriu de lado. E continuou ao ver que não receberia resposta. – Não importa... Já notou que começamos a morrer desde o dia em que nascemos?_

_Ela olhou para ele confusa, que tipo de dialogo era aquele, falar sobre morte em um dia tão triste._

_- Não Malfoy, nunca notei, e também gostaria que não continuasse com essas perguntas inoportunas. – Ela respondeu, azeda._

_- Certo. – Ele respondeu simplesmente._

_Certo. Por alguma razão aquela curta frase ficara na sua cabeça. _

_- Já parou para pensar em por que existimos? – Insistiu ele._

_Completamente confusa, ela se levantou da rocha e esbravejou:_

_- O que é isso Malfoy? Uma aula de "Levantar Perguntas Filosóficas"? O que acha que está fazendo? _

_Ele não respondeu de imediato, pareceu pensar por um instante, então se levantou também e como se fosse um impulso, ele se aproximou e lhe deu um beijo no topo da cabeça ruiva._

_- Estou tentando te fazer sorrir, está muito triste. – E então com um sorriso compreensivo, continuou – Sabe Ginevra, pessoas morrem, mas enquanto não chega a nossa vez, não podemos deixar a morte nos influenciar. Se ele morreu você deve continuar sua vida, tenho certeza que ele, nem ninguém, iriam querer que se definhasse por causa disso. Você é jovem, tem toda uma vida pela frente, então ouça o que eu tenho para lhe dizer: "Pedras no caminho? Recolho todas. Um dia construirei um castelo.". Um poeta trouxa disse isso e pode acreditar nele, é exatamente isso que se deve fazer. – Terminou de falar, inclinando a cabeça e a olhando com curiosidade."_

Sim, eu me lembro como se fosse hoje. No enterro do Harry. Quem diria, que dia mais estranho para se conhecer alguém. Mas foi tão bom, tornamos-nos grandes amigos, você sempre me visitava, tomava café enquanto me perguntava coisas filosóficas e lia lindos poemas para mim.

Pergunto-me até hoje se aqueles poemas que você dizia serem de poetas desconhecidos, não eram de sua autoria. Quem sabe você é um artista talentoso e eu nada sei.

Tenho nítida em minha memória o dia em que trouxe consigo "O Mundo de Sofia", um livro maravilhoso que conta a história da filosofia trouxa. Em que lemos juntos algumas partes, sentados no sofá com um copo de café, abraçados um ao outro.

Mas, seus pais te pressionaram a deixar de me ver, tentou de tudo, mas eles te mandaram para fora da Inglaterra. E você me confundiu novamente (ou como sempre) na sua despedida.

_"Os dois estavam lá parados olhando para o trem que os separaria. Ela tinha lágrimas acumuladas nos olhos e ele tinha a testa franzida._

_O trem apitou, ele virou-se para ela e segurando suas mãos disse:_

_- Adeus Ginevra. – E antes que ela pudesse despedir-se também ele aproximou os poucos centímetros que separavam seus lábios e a beijou, calmamente, em um roçar de lábios, depois mais profundamente em uma longa briga entre as línguas tão diferentes. E ela correspondia com toda alma, o beijava come se necessitasse disso para viver. Lentamente eles se separaram e só ouve tempo de ele dizer – Eu Te Amo. – Antes de partir, entrando no trem."_

Então te digo porque escreve esta carta, apenas para responder a aquilo que não tive chance de dizer: Eu também te amo Draco, desde o dia que te conheci. E nunca se esqueça disto.

* * *

N/A: Bom, dêem um desconto, foi uma tentativa de short, nunca escrevi um antes... Então se puderem né... deixem reviews, nem que sejam só para dizer: eu li a sua fic, ou até mesmo: eu adoro suco de uva. Tanto faz, desde que tenham reviews! Hauahuahah! Hum, então se tiverem erros de português eu me desculpo é que não pedi para betarem, apenas contei com a competência do Word. Espero que tenham gostado. Beijos! 


End file.
